HAMERON PACTO DE AMOR
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: A veces, los amores imposibles se hacen realidad...


**Short Fic Hameron**

"**Pacto de amor"**

**SHORT FIC HAMERON: "PACTO DE AMOR" ( REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA YAMILA Y PATRIHAM) **

**_Para Yamila. Espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños. Aunque no te lo creas lo acabo de escribir…Así que, se admiten devoluciones por defectos en el género. Un besote hermosa. Lo mismo va para Patriham. Chica, al entrar a la web de fics me di cuenta de que también era tu cumple...Me parecía un pecado no dedicároslo a ambas. Dos de las Hameronianas más ilustres, de aniversario el mismo día. ¿Será casualidad?. Un abrazo también para ti. _**

* * *

**Ese ha sido siempre mi problema. Ver las cosas como quiero que sean en lugar de como son. Cuando comprendí que la relación con Robert no podía funcionar decidí no mentirme. No mentirle. No hacía falta. **

**- Si dejas de tener miedo, tendrás lo que quieras – aseguró cuando se despidió, poco antes de tomar un avión a Seattle. Su nuevo destino.**

**- Tal vez todo sería más fácil si pudiera dejar de sentirme culpable – admití mientras nos tomábamos un café en el bar cercano al hospital.**

**- No eres culpable, Allison. – dijo categórico - . No lo eres en exclusiva. Porque yo…**

**- Creo que tengo que irme – le interrumpí mirando el reloj- . Me necesitan en urgencias.**

**- No…Te necesitan en otro departamento. No seas boba y acepta de una vez.**

**[…]**

**Algo debía de saber, porque apenas un mes después, Lisa Cuddy me pidió que considerara mi vuelta al equipo de diagnosis. Volví sin arrepentirme. En cierta manera me sentí liberada, por no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Ni siquiera a él.**

**- Tan renuente y testaruda …¡¡¡Y mira dónde has acabado!!! – se mofó cuando me llamó a su escritorio para darme mi acreditación.**

**- Tan estúpido y gilipollas…¡¡¡a saber dónde acabarás tú!!! – repliqué.**

**- Pronto empezamos a tocar las narices – reflexionó quejumbroso.**

**- Pronto empezamos a meternos donde no nos llaman – aduje **

**- Sí pero, no me negarás que es una bendición que los muertos de tu armario sean tan complacientes con los vivos.**

**[…]**

**Eso sucedió cinco años antes. Ahora mi vida era distinta. Estaba en la sala de espera del doctor Harper, el mejor ginecólogo de Princeton. No era la primera vez, y sin embargo no podía evitar que se me encogiera el corazón por la mezcla de alegría e incertidumbre que suponía la confirmación de una evidencia. El pálpito de un nuevo ser.**

**- Todo va bien. – dijo el doctor.**

**- Muchas gracias – suspiré aliviada.**

**- ¿Cómo es que no ha venido tu marido? – preguntó curioso.**

**- Se ha quedado con los niños – mentí sin hacerlo.**

**- Bien. La próxima vez quiero verle aquí – ordenó sabiendo que mi pareja no era un hombre muy común.**

**Ni siquiera le había dicho que creía estar encinta. Era nuestro tercer hijo. Mi segundo embarazo. El primero al que podía considerar enteramente mío.**

**Aquella noche, al tiempo de acostarnos.**

**- Ya he metido a los niños en la cama – dijo él mientras me traía una infusión.**

**- Gracias. En un momento iré a verlos.**

**- Pareces cansada – observó-. ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? **

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté extrañada.**

**- Has vuelto a tomar 5 cucharadas de azúcar. Y te has pedido dos suizos con cabello de ángel para desayunar. Eres golosa, pero no tanto.**

**- Me ha bajado la glucosa – respondí sin creérmelo ni yo.**

**- A ella también le pasaba. – dijo de repente.**

**- ¿Qué? **

**- Cuando creía estar embarazada…También se ponía hasta arriba de dulce.**

**Nos callamos por un momento. Porque cuando decidimos aceptar ese reto creímos conveniente no pedirnos cuentas ni hacernos reproches hasta saber que estábamos preparados. Parecía que había llegado el momento.**

**- ¿Por qué aceptaste que pariera el hijo de otra? – indagué sin rodeos.**

**- Por la misma razón que tú no destruiste el semen de tu marido – respondió sincero- No te apures, al final pudiste usarlo, aunque no como pensabas.**

**- ¿Siempre lo supiste eh? – volví a interrogarle.**

**- Sí…Pero yo también se lo debía. Nunca me lo dijo, pero estuvo a punto de pedirme una donación de esperma.**

**- ¿Y por qué crees que te pidió que cuidaras de su hijita en su lecho de muerte?**

**- No fue por mí – contestó muy seguro – Fue porque estaba casado contigo.**

**- Tampoco yo sé por qué acepté ser la madre de alquiler de su segundo hijo.**

**- A mí no me hace falta saber la respuesta. Y creo que a ti tampoco. – dijo con una expresión que nada tenía de enigmática.**

**- ¿Crees que Cuddy y Chase lo planearon? – indagué boquiabierta.**

**- No lo sé. Pero creo que el rubiales fue el primero al que le dijo lo del cáncer.**

**- No lo entiendo. Lo suyo hubiera sido que se lo dijera a Wilson.**

**- Se lo confesó a Chase porque sabía que se marchaba.**

**- Y crees que él le dijo el asunto de…**

**- Probablemente. Aunque reconozco que inseminar sus óvulos con los fluidos de un muerto fue demasiado audaz. Ahí si que veo la mano de Wilson. Es un bienhechor compulsivo.**

**- Es curioso que dos personas a las que quisimos tanto hayan sido más listas que nosotros. ¿Te das cuenta de que si no fuera por ellos no estaríamos juntos?**

**- Creo que hicieron un pacto – dijo Greg por fin-. Casi como el nuestro.**

**- Sí. Un pacto de amor.**

**Nos abrazamos, más seguros que nunca de nuestros sentimientos. Estábamos protegidos por unos lazos tan fuertes, que nada ni nadie podría separarnos.**

**FIN**


End file.
